1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector, and in particular to a minimized projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional projectors, the light beam is reflected and focused many times by optical elements to control the performance (especially the brightness and the size) of images and to minimize the dimension of projectors. However, focal lengths of multiple optical elements are not integrally considered and distances between them are usually arranged based on previous design. Thus, dark edges and deteriorated brightness can often found in images, particularly in compact projectors.